Amnesia: The Dark AU
by MoustahcesAndPistachios
Summary: What would you do if you'd discovered a dark secret and seen what you became? Hate yourself? Try to change yourself? Forget? Tino's life changed the day he and his dog were recruited by a mysterious looking Swede. In the castle he was recruited to go to he became an apprentice, and soon discovered the secrets of the castle. (Rated T for possible strong language and gore)
1. A Finn's dilemma

_**Chap 1 – A Finn's dilemma **_

A storm was brewing outside; the rain hammered against the roof of the castle and crept through the gaps in the tiles to the rooms below. From the outside it looked to be an old abandoned castle surrounded by a fresh green forest. However, the inside was much different, and far from abandoned.

Most of the castle had been decorated grandly to appease the new owner, for he was a man of great wealth and liked to live in the lap of luxury. He wanted the very best for his research and what some might consider his 'evil doings'.

The ceilings were high, with big grey stone walls supporting them. These walls were covered with the owner's patriotic flags, and other materials to make the hallways appear more grand and enticing to the eye.

The floors were also made with grey stone, with rugs spread across the corridor floors every now and then to make the corridors seem less empty.

The rooms of the castle were all decorated differently, and all done so elaborately. Well all the rooms but those not available for the viewing of the owner's guests. The rooms where he carried out his research. The rooms where he did his 'evil doings'. The rooms where a little Finn was driven to forcing himself to forget.

The constant dripping of water finally awoke the Finn from his slumber. Warily he slowly opened his eyes, wincing as the light crept into his blurry vision.

When his eyes were fully open; he'd sat up and wiped the water from his forehead. Tino looked at his hand and noticed not only had he wiped the water from his face but there was a crimson liquid now present on his hand.

Cautiously he reached back up to where he had wiped and patted on his forehead till he felt a sting of pain just above his left eyebrow. Hissing because of the pain he withdrew his hand and looked at the floor where he must have passed out. Sure enough there was a pointed rock with his blood stained onto it.

After taking a few minutes to take in his surroundings and trying to figure out what happened he finally stood up, making sure to be slow and not get a sudden rush of dizziness.

The last thing Tino could remember was being back in Finland with his dog, but he couldn't quite remember her name, or the blurred figure that had taken him and his dog away.

Slowly he crept along the corridor he had passed out in, thinking that if he went back the way he had came then it might trigger his memory and he might be able to find a way out of this place and go home.

As he walked through the many corridors he found lots of flags hung on the wall. The flags were for Prussian suggesting that either Tino was no longer in Finland or there was a patriotic Prussian who owned the castle Tino was in right now. The Finn for now assumed it was the former option that was true.

Unfortunately none of this managed to trigger his memory, but he did finally find a room. The room was pitch black and looked to be completely empty. Tino thinking nothing of it went inside hoping to find something to either aid him in escaping the castle or aid him in jogging his memory.

He continued to venture in to the narrow room wondering if he'd gone down another corridor, that was until he finally saw the back wall of the room and the shelves that were in front of it.

Looking through the shelves he managed to find a map as well as a lantern with some oil in it. Picking up these items he headed out of the room, back to where the lighting was better.

Once back in the corridor he began to study the map and found it was only for the floor he was on. _Well at least it'll be some help, _he thought. He tried to pin point where he was and where he could travel to.

Just as he was about to head off down the corridor to try and find a main room of some sort a big gust of wind blew past him, hitting him harshly on the back and sending a wave of shivers down his spine.

The wind made something about the castle seem alive and set Tino's heart racing as his eyes widened. Shortly after the gust of wind had passed a moan was heard. It was close. Something in Tino told him to run.


	2. A Swede's dilemma

_**Chap 2 – A Swede's dilemma **_

He'd tried to warn them; stop them from drinking the poisoned wine. Did they listen? Even when he told them of the effects? No, of course not.

Berwald had been one of the researchers closer to their Prussian employer. One night he had over heard him asking one of the other employers to eliminate a specific research team.

Usually Berwald wasn't one to listen to conversations, and he was only on his way to deliver some reports to his employer when he overheard the conversation.

He'd almost dropped the papers in his hand and had to act completely cool as he interrupted nearer the end of the conversation, pretending he hadn't been there the whole discussion.

Now Berwald was surrounded by the blood and body parts of his ex colleagues. The only job the research team had was to recruit participants and their pets, and then perform tests.

The team had heard of other research teams missing but the money offered for the job was worth the risk. Well, at the time it seemed that way at least. Now it seemed that the team was no longer needed and their employer had no intention of paying them.

Whilst Berwald was left in his devastated thoughts taking in the bloody mess surrounding him, he failed to notice a dirty white ball of fluff sneak out of the wardrobe and begin to make its way over to him.

Only when the dog had finally sat on his lap and startled him with a bark did he snap out of his thought process. As soon as his eyes set on the dog some sort of hope managed to fill him.

"Kukka-muna, I thought you were gone for good. I'm glad to see you again." His heavy Swedish accent laced his words but the dog could still hear the slight happiness behind it.

Kukka-muna had ran away a month ago before she was tested on, and had managed to survive by herself in the wine cellar. One of the Prussians associates were Japanese and had renamed each dog himself, giving them a Japanese name and called her Hanatamago.

Although all research staff members had been asked to call them by subjects by their new name, the Swede had continued to call the dog her Finnish name at request of her owner.

Then the thought struck him, through all his own grief he had almost forgotten about the Finn he had helped escape from the Prussian's grasp. Since Kukka-muna had ran away the Prussian didn't see much use in having the owner around too, but for some reason something about Tino interested Gilbert and he kept him on as an apprentice.

Berwald had also been interested in the Finn, except he had managed to form a friendship and something more with him, whereas Gilbert had only managed to keep him interested in learning the secrets of the castle and the research he was conducting.

As Berwald got caught in his thoughts again Kukka-muna started to become impatient and pulled at his sleeve, attempting to drag him to the wardrobe where she'd made her home.

The confused Swede followed her and it was only till he heard the door beginning to be knocked down that he understood why.

"_The collection_." The words fell from his lips in a whispered voice, as he recalled one of the stages he'd overheard from the conversation about eliminating his research team.

Willingly he got into the wardrobe and held onto the dog, closing the doors, not even leaving room to peep through.


End file.
